Cleaning
Kirby GCN (cancelled) |anime = #J38/#E44 - #J81/#E81 |type = Magical |hat = Anime: Yellow kerchief with green stars. The broom handle is purple rather than a shade of brown. |elements = None |powers = Kirby can also sit on the broom and fly quickly through the air in the anime. |icon = |enemies = Broom Hatter, Keke, Bukiset |mini-bosses = Haboki |bosses = None |helper = Broom Hatter}} Cleaning, also known as Clean or Broom, is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. Its first in-game appearance was in Kirby's Dream Land 3, but it also appeared in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, and in Kirby Star Allies. It was also going to appear in Kirby GCN, but Kirby GCN was later cancelled during development. General Information Cleaning debuted as Clean in Kirby's Dream Land 3. The ability has little in the way of offensive potential, doing little damage and having an extremely short range, similar to the immensely-powerful Hammer. However, the Clean ability is needed to aquire many of the game's Heart Stars and can be very useful when paired with an Animal Friend. The ability focuses on different methods of cleaning, and its attacks with common household cleaning products. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, on his own, Kirby is only able to attack with a broom, but when used with an Animal Friend, he uses things like feather dusters, plungers and other such things. This ability also makes it the first time that the recurring enemy Broom Hatter gives an ability. Only in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime does Kirby get a hat to go along with it, but Clean was set to appear in the canceled Kirby GCN and features a similar appearance, except with what appears to be a grey rim on the hat and an all-grey broom. The main source of the ability, as well as the ability's helper, would have been Broom Hatter. In the trailer for ''Kirby: Star Allies'', Clean, now renamed Cleaning, is shown to have a wider array of attacks. This includes horizontal sweeps, vertical sweeps and a dash attack involving Nago's attack with Kirby in the sweep ability. Kirby gets a hat in this game similar to that in the anime, but light turquoise with lime stars instead. The broom also changed back to a brown coloration. Move Set Animal Friends ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Cleaning is greatly improved upon and updated for its debut in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Kirby gains a yellow kerchief with green stars over his head, with a purple and yellow broom. The sparkles that shoot from it when swung can hurt enemies or cause any garbage and grime to magically disappear. Kirby can also sit on the broom and fly quickly through the air. In the transformation sequence, the broom hits Kirby until he catches it, swings around and forms his kerchief. Transformation Sequence Trivia *Cleaning is the second Copy Ability to be renamed in a subsequent Kirby game. The first is Burning. Artwork Cleaning.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Cleaningkirby2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery KDL3 Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Clean.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Clean Kirby Anime.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby_GCN_Clean.PNG|''Kirby GCN'' (cancelled) File:Cleaning.PNG|''Kirby: Star Allies'' (upcoming) Sprites KDL3_CleanKirby.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' de:Putzfimmel fr:Ménage ja:クリーン Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3